Celestial Essence
by Toowit
Summary: The scent of blood was growing stronger…and Kouga’s forbidden hunger was lusting for the sweet, sweet taste of battle liquid. Blood.
1. Part One: Forbidden Hunger

_

* * *

_

_Celestial Essence_

**twisting and turning**

**_i'm clenched in its grasp  
the darkness consuming  
enveloping my heart_**

Part One  
Forbidden Hunger

The taste was disgusting. Horrible. It tortured Kouga's tongue as it swished about in his mouth. Quickly, the wolf spat the alcohol from his mouth, gagging with pure disgust. He hated that foul liquid with a passion. He remembered seeing his uncle laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. The man had to hold his sides from the intense aching. Kouga only glared daggers at the small pool of booze on the ground.

When the smell of alcohol happened to cross paths with Kouga's highly sensitive nose that one memory always rushed into his mind, as fresh as the day it had occurred. But this time it was not the scent of beer that triggered such a memory. Instead it was the scent of a more crimson liquid. The scent of blood.

Naraku's scent was becoming clearer and much stronger. Kouga raced alongside Inuyasha, both trying to beat each other to the scent.

"I'll be the one to kill Naraku, mutt! So don't even think about getting in my way," Kouga warned the hanyou sprinting beside him.

"Whatever! I'm gonna be the one to bring Naraku down, you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha growled.

"There they go fighting again," Sango sighed as she rode Kilala with Kagome and Miroku seated behind her. Shippo, who was perched on the monk's shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Cut it out you two," Kagome pleaded over Sango's shoulder to the two demons competing against one another.

"If you two would stop your fighting and work together for once we could probably destroy Naraku a lot quicker," Miroku explained.

As if I'd work with this lame mutt," Kouga replied over his shoulder. "He's far too weak to even lay a single finger on _me_."

"What was that?" Inuyasha snarled lowly. "You mind saying that again? Maybe to my face so I can punch yours in?!"

"Come on you guys," Kagome pleaded once again. "Be mature for _once_."

Kouga and Inuyasha glared daggers at each other, but they both listened to the young priestess and just continued to race more quietly.

"Kagome, can you sense the presence of the Shikon Jewel shards of Kouga's that Naraku stole?" Miroku questioned Kagome, a determined expression plastered on his face.

"Stole _again_ you mean?" Inuyasha huffed under his breath, loud enough so that Kouga could hear.

"At least I'm not a half breed, twerp," Kouga countered. He smirked when he saw Inuyasha flinch angrily.

"Yes, I can. Up ahead a little ways. But I feel this strange aura. Do you feel it?" Kagome turned to Miroku, a worried expression planted on her face.

The monk nodded. "Yes. I can feel it to. It's different from Naraku's previous aura."

Kouga's eyes widened suddenly. The wolf leader took it all in. The whole conversation. He knew this aura…a presence from long ago. Alcohol to blood. Yes, he knew this aura all too well, but he refused to believe it. So Kouga kept his lips pressed tightly together.

"Heh. Naraku probably just changed his body," Inuyasha pointed out. "Last time he was strong, but not strong enough. Perhaps now he's absorbed the power of much stronger demons."

"Yeah," Kagome whispered, her eyes showing concern.

Kouga heard Kagome's worried tone and grew jealous because the mutt was trying to act so smart in front of the woman he loved. "As if," he said involuntarily.

"What?" Inuyasha scowled at Kouga.

"No. It isn't Naraku's aura." Why couldn't he stop himself? The words just came out all by themselves. They burned Kouga's tongue like fire when he spoke them. As foul as that cursed alcohol. "It's…"

"Oh shut it! Quit trying to act so brilliant in front of Kagome," Inuyasha sneered.

"What?! That's not it, you fool! I'm telling you, this _isn't _Naraku's aura." Kouga scowled back at the half breed.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it, oh wise idiot?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

That's it. Kouga wasn't going to let Inuyasha make him sound like a fool in front of Kagome any longer. But before he could speak, Sango spoke up.

"If it's not Naraku's then…who's is it, Kouga?"

Suddenly, Kouga's stomach tightened and his mouth wouldn't let the name come out. He struggled with himself then, the memory of the disgusting taste returning to his mind.

"Hah! He doesn't know! He's just putting on an act to try and impress Kagome," Inuyasha laughed.

An angry growl rumbled from deep within Kouga's chest. He quickened his pace, running ahead of the group. "I'll prove that it isn't Naraku!"

"Hey! Get back here you dirty animal!" Inuyasha also quickened his pace, trying to catch up with the still speedy Kouga.

The scent of blood was growing stronger…and Kouga's forbidden hunger was lusting for the sweet, sweet taste of battle liquid. Blood.

* * *

A/N: It's like nothing in the previous story ever happened. o.o This is what I've been really aiming for (what I'm working on right now). I'm not sure how to keep the KxK fic going...  
Anywhom! I want to thank all of my readers for their support. I should be punished for my horrible lack of updates and deletion of this and that here and there. Shame on me!  
So thank you all SO MUCH for bearing with me!  
I hope this first chapter was okay. ; 


	2. Part Two: A Grave With No Body

Part Two  
A Grave With No Body

His steps grew quicker as the scent of blood grew stronger. His heart beat fast, the lust for crimson liquid rising. The taste of blood _is _more satisfying and luxurious than the horrid taste of booze according to the wolf…

Inuyasha's angry calls could be heard from behind. The hanyou was still ticked off, his amber eyes burning like fire would. He knew this was Naraku's aura. It had to be…just sort of tangled in with an unfamiliar one is all. "Kouga get back here you flea bitten wolf!"

The aura grew stronger and stronger still as the group approached what appeared to be a dusty and ancient canyon. Kouga skidded to a stop just near the edge, peering down into the deep gash scaring the earth's surface.

Inuyasha then appeared, his angered expression melting into a more serious one. He stopped near the edge of the drop beside Kouga. "It's down there."

Kilala, along with her passengers, appeared next. As soon as she had stopped her flight, everyone jumped off of the cat demon's back.

"It's a canyon," Miroku pointed out. He turned to the demon slayer and then to Kagome. "Naraku is down there. And the aura has gotten a lot stronger. I think we should be very careful."

Just as he said that, Kouga started to make his way down the canyon; his leaps were quick and exact, expressing the fact that this wolf had more than just experience when jumping off of a cliff.

"Hey!" Inuyasha followed, his dog ears twitching.

"Wait! Miroku said that we should be careful!" Kagome called after the two boys. But it was too late. Both Kouga and Inuyasha had reached the bottom.

Kouga lifted his head, sniffing the air. Inuyasha did the same; his teeth clenched at the strong scent of blood. "It's blood alright," he hissed.

"Yeah…" Kouga whispered. His eyes darted back and forth as his tail swished in a somewhat nervous manner.

"This must be a trap or something…Naraku would have made his move by now." Inuyasha growled, moving forward and turning in a circle, eyeing the canyon.

"Where is Naraku?" Shippo called as he and the others rode down on Kilala.

Kouga turned his head to the side slightly, sniffing. "It's over this way!" He took off again, the hanyou, as usual, hot on his trail.

After a minute or so of weaving through boulders and what not, the group arrived at the end of the canyon facing some sort of statue carved into the rocky wall. The stone figure was so mutilated that it could not be made out. Not even a little.

"Look there!" Sango said, pointing to a slightly long, narrow hole in the ground. Blood was splattered at its end, dripping into the hole.

"It looks like a grave," Shippo whimpered, shuddering a bit as he hid himself behind Kagome.

"Yeah, a grave with no body," Inuyasha said, walking around the empty hole.

"But where is Naraku?" Kagome looked around, her eyes careful to study every inch of the canyon. "I don't sense Kouga's jewel shards anymore…"

"What?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

Kouga growled, kneeling down and dipping his fingers into the blood. He brought his hand up to his nose, smelling it. While the rest of the party was busy conversing over the fact that Naraku had suddenly vanished, the wolf licked his fingers quietly, careful not to attract any attention.

"What a waste of time! Naraku isn't even here!" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, spitting out strings of colorful language.

Kilala hissed, transforming back into her smaller self once everyone was off of her. Sango picked up the small cat, stroking her head. Her eyes moved to Kouga. "Is something wrong, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga flinched, quickly standing and turning to the demon slayer. "N-no. Everything is fine."

"Can you make out whose blood that is?" Shippo asked, slowly and carefully scooting over to the crimson pool.

Kouga put his fingers to his lips, thinking for a moment. Dropping his hand, he replied. "It's Naraku's."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was sooo freakin' short. ; I'm kinda brain dead right now. **

Now, I shall answer some questions. Yay!

_did you get a new user name?? and this starts out so good. and if you could could ya kind define the Kouga/Naraku relationship or are they just the main charries of this story?  
_**Yeah, I guess I just changed my user name just for fun.  
Thanks so much for your kind comment! I'll try to keep this story good the whole way through.  
Aaah, the Kouga and Naraku relationship. Kouga, of course, is the main character of the story. Naraku will be very important too. Later on in the story, Kouga will be forced to develope a relationship with our favorite villian. But it's not a yaoi kind of thing. You'll just have to wait and seeee. XD**

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a comment AND watching my fanfic CobaltHeart! It means so much to me!  
I'll catch you all later in the next chapter.  
Bye bye for now. 


	3. Part Three: Separate Ways

Part Three

Separate Ways

_Why does father bleed?_

_It isn't fair! Why does father have to die!?_

He bleeds because he is sick. There is no cure for this illness that lingers within your father's very being. It'll continue to cause him immense pain until it finally kills him.

There is NO cure.

Kouga opened his eyes slowly, his mental and physical states returning to reality at a sluggish pace. He had drifted off hidden within the thick branches of an old tree just outside the isolated inn the group was staying in for the night. Inuyasha had smirked when the inn keeper showed little trust towards the wolf and sent him outside. Kagome tried to bargain with the untrusting man, but he refused. Kouga didn't really care though. He was a demon after all. Lucky for Inuyasha, tonight was the night of the new moon. As for the little fox Shippo…he was just a small kid. Hardly a threat.

Milky streams of lunar light danced across Kouga's skin as a light breeze moved the leaves and thin branches of the large tree to and fro. It was actually quite peaceful. Kouga found himself dozing off again until he heard a sweet voice from below.

"Are you okay, Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, looking up to the wolf. She had changed into her pajamas; one hand was holding the fabric of her night shirt just below her neck. A mix of concern and apology swirled about in her chocolate eyes.

Kouga sat up, moving his eyes down to where the priestess was standing. "Yeah, I'm fine Kagome. But why aren't you in bed?"

Kagome moved closer to the tree, reaching out and brushing one hand across its rough bark. "I came to check on you," she replied. Then, clenching her fist, she continued. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep inside with the rest of us."

Jumping down onto the ground, Kouga neared Kagome. "Hey, no worries. I'm fine." He smirked slightly, eyeing the young girl. "Besides, I don't need to sleep. I'll stay up all night to protect you, Kagome."

A small smile played on Kagome's lips as she tore her gaze from Kouga's. "Thank you, Kouga-kun."

"Now go back inside and get some rest," Kouga demanded, his smirk growing.

Nodding, Kagome turned away. She looked back over her shoulder a moment later, her eyes a little sad. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, yes. Now go on," Kouga laughed, waving his hands as if shooing Kagome away.

As soon as Kagome disappeared inside of the inn, Kouga climbed back into the tree and onto his branch. He leaned back against the tree's broad trunk and closed his eyes. Kouga needed to think things through and try to tie up loose ends.

Why was Naraku in that canyon…and why was it his blood that was spilled? Perhaps that was the blood that attracted Kouga? But, more importantly, what the heck was in the dug up hole? Did whatever was in the hole attack Naraku? Was Naraku playing the role of a dirty grave robber?

Gah! So many questions. Kouga finally gave up and tried to drift off back into dream world. He easily succeeded, knowing the whole time that no demons would dare attack the inn while he was around. Asleep or not.

Morning seemed to arrive rather quickly, as if it did not have the courtesy to let the tired beings sleep. Kouga had awoken first, followed by Inuyasha, who walked out of the inn stretching his arms. His dog ears had returned and his hair flowed silver. Fire was once again ablaze in his eyes.

Kouga jumped out of the tree, landing casually on the ground. His hands met his hips as he sauntered over to the half breed. "Hey there mutt. Did you get kicked out, too?"

Inuyasha smirked. "As if. I just decided to get out before I was forced out."

"Like the dog you are," Kouga chuckled under his breath.

Inuyasha scowled, nearing Kouga. "Hey at least I got to stay inside."

The wolf leader shrugged. "So?"

"And I got to sleep with _Kagome_," Inuyasha hissed, a wide smirk crawling across his face.

Kouga winced, growling deeply. "You had better kept your hands off of my woman, you dirty dog."

"When will you two learn to get along?" Shippo sat perched on the railing of the inn porch, licking a red lollipop that Kagome had given to him. Both of the canine demons turned their heads to face the little kitsune.

"You stay out of this you little badger," Kouga snarled.

"I am not a badger! I'm a fox!" Shippo shot back, standing up.

The door slid open and Kagome stepped out. "What's going on out here?" she asked as she closed the door quietly behind her.

Shippo leaped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kouga is calling me a badger!"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome looked to Kouga, her facial expression showing disappointment.

If Kouga had ears like Inuyasha, they would be flat on his head right now. "He shouldn't have interrupted…" he murmured as his pools of icy blue suddenly found the ground to be a very interesting thing.

Inuyasha snickered. "Serves you right you stupid-"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Kouga laughed as Inuyasha quickly became close friends with the dirt. Kagome sighed and turned away, walking back into the inn to greet the others.

Soon after Inuyasha had dusted himself off and the gang had eaten a quick breakfast, they were off again.

"Why does _he _have to come along," Inuyasha complained, glaring at Kouga.

"Because he's part of the group to," Kagome pointed out, her expression serious.

Shippo sighed. "More fighting."

The priestess moved to Kouga's side, wanting to ignore the hanyou's whining. "Just ignore him, Kouga-kun. We are glad to have you traveling with us."

Kouga smiled, looking to Kagome. That's when he remembered something…something in Kagome's eyes reminded him of what was once buried beneath the dirt in the canyon's depths.

The group had done some investigating near the grave, but failed to find any clues. So they decided to move on, hoping to catch wind of Naraku once again. Inuyasha figured he was hiding out again since he was apparently "injured."

What was buried there had injured Naraku. Kouga just knew it. Just like the Band of Seven, Naraku must have brought what had slept beneath back to life. And if it was who Kouga thought it was…it would make perfect sense to why it was Naraku's blood there near the grave.

"You alright, Kouga?" Kagome asked, touching the wolf's arm.

Kouga blinked, snapping back into reality. He sighed, looking to Kagome once again. "Kagome…It is dangerous to stay with me."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha's ear twitched, and he turned to the two, listening. As did the others.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, frowning slightly.

"We must go our separate ways, Kagome. I will not put you in danger." With that, Kouga turned on his heel, running off in the opposite direction.

"Kouga-kun! Wait!" Kagome started to follow, but Inuyasha had grabbed her arm.

"Let him go. We're better off without him," the half breed stated, his eyes of gold watching Kouga.

Kagome whimpered a little, worried about Kouga. "…Kouga-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: Wahaha! Two in one day! It's a bit longer. Enjoy!**


	4. Part Four: A Helping Hand,A Watchful Eye

Part Four  
A Helping Hand, A Watchful Eye

Naraku flinched, one hand clutching his side as blood trickled between his fingers. He had made a mistake. His hopes were too high when he brought that…that _thing _back to life. However, Naraku knew that what was once buried in the grave of that canyon was an enemy of that annoying pest Kouga. The evil hanyou found that wolf to be nothing but a nuisance and planned to resurrect an old enemy to take care of him. Naraku had tried to bargain with the undead man, but he was left with nothing but a gash in his side.

"Curses," Naraku hissed as he slowly dragged himself through a thick, dark forest. He hadn't expected the wound in his side to be such a bother. But the damage was greater than it appeared; the symptoms proved to be worse.

The injured hanyou found a dead old tree to sit under, and he leaned back against it, studying his wound. It must have been infected. Naraku's body was feeling weak and he cursed under his breath for being so vulnerable at this point. He held his side tighter as he tried to breathe.

A bush nearby rustled and Naraku jerked his head upwards, his red eyes fixed on the foliage. There was a moment of silence until the bush rustled again and a young girl stepped out. Naraku flinched at the resemblance that she had to such a familiar face…

Her hair was jet black and only about shoulder length; it was pulled back in a somewhat low ponytail as loose strands of hair rode the silent breeze. Her eyes were a fascinating icy blue color that studied Naraku with care. She was gowned in a fur skirt and other garments with armor wrapped around her abdomen and chest. Her age…probably around twelve or so.

"Are you alright?" The wolf girl asked in a calm, unwavering voice as she cautiously neared Naraku.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he continued to look the child up and down. "Do you know who I am?" he finally questioned, his tone warning.

The girl tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "A man who is injured?"

"Who are you?" Naraku demanded, never taking his eyes from the girl.

With a small smile, the wolf girl did a small curtsey. "My name is Saya." Moving her eyes to Naraku again, she asked, "And you?"

Keeping his dark and serious expression, the "injured man" replied, "Naraku."

"Will you let me help you?" Saya questioned, coming right up to Naraku. Without letting him answer, she was already studying his wound.

Saya was in fact a wolf demon. And her appearance was surprisingly similar to that of Kouga's. Naraku smirked. "Do you know of a man named Kouga?"

Saya gasped, looking up to Naraku. "He's my big brother!" she exclaimed as her face lit up with excitement. "Do you know where he is?"

"No…" Naraku responded, frowning when the wolf girl's eyes dimmed and her smile faded.

"I see…well, no matter. Let me help you, okay?" Saya continued to work with Naraku's wound, stopping to apologize every now and then when he winced.

As Saya tended to his wound, Naraku thought up a new plan to bring Kouga down. And he would use his precious little sister to do it…

. . .

Kouga sprinted through the forest, his legs carrying him quickly despite the fact that he had lost his jewel shards. His fine pace helped him to arrive back at the canyon quickly. He leaped down into it and hurried along its stubborn path back to the gravesite. A growl rose in Kouga's throat as he stared down into the empty hole. He knew what had been in there the whole time. He just didn't want the others to know…he didn't want Kagome to get involved with his problems…

The calling of a bird over head caused Kouga to look upwards towards the sky. He watched as the majestic hawk circled above the canyon with a watchful eye. Frowning, Kouga knew that Satsujin was making his first move.

"You will pay for everything you have done."

Naraku suddenly became second on Kouga's death list…

Snorting, Kouga started to make his way back, checking back up to the skies every now and then. When he found that the hawk had perched itself on a tree long dead that hung over the edge of the canyon walls, Kouga knew that he and the bird were not alone.

* * *

**A/N: Eeew. This chapter was short. I didn't even really much care for it. ;o Hopefully the next one will be more exciting.  
Oh, and I have some more questions!**

_Cool two chapters. But I havea couple more questions. Is the thing that was buried undergorund Kouga's mother? And also is this still like the sequal to 'Let Me Kiss You' Well can't wait to see what happens next. Please update soon. _from CobaltHeart

**If you remember Satsujin from the older version of Celestial Essence...he's the guy that was burried there. But Kouga's mother will make her appearance sometime soon.  
No, sadly, this is not the sequal to "Let Me Kiss You." I guess I was in a hurry to end that one and tried mixing it into this story. I might end up deleting the last chapters in that story to erase all of the Celestial Essence stuffers and continue a Kouga and Kagome romance.**

Thank you for reading! See you next time!   



End file.
